


Strawberry Candles

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, RA - Freeform, could possibly get a second part idk bro, foreign exchange, mentions of other members - Freeform, sorry if this is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Whereas Y/n is a foreign exchange student and Joshua Hong is the Residential Assistant.





	Strawberry Candles

**Author's Note:**

> this was previously written on tumblr, so don't worry about that haha. This is my first kpop fic posted onto ao3 and if there's any mistakes (which there probably will be), please let me know! :) happy reading.

Your heart beat quickly as you watched, none other than, Joshua Hong inspect your room. He glanced around, checking under the bed, opening your drawers, and looking around your desk. It wasn’t unusual, as a resident assistant, Joshua was only doing his job in making sure nothing illegal or items against the rules were in your room. And since candles weren’t allowed, you silently prayed that he wouldn’t find them hidden away in your closet.

Joshua hummed as he looked around. He turned to you and gave a slight smile. “Everything checks out. Sorry for intruding, I know how stressful these things can be.”

Shrugging, you opened the door for him. “It’s okay, it’s your job anyways.”

“Right,” He laughed as he walked out. Giving you a wink, he started walking to the next room. “If you need anything else, you know where to find me.”

You stood there, dumbfounded. Your heart beat even faster as he walked away. You couldn’t tell if he was into you or not, it had been this way ever since the start of the year. Once you moved into the dorms, the first person to greet you had been your RA, Joshua Hong. He was a transfer student coming from LA and spoke fluent English. As an exchange student, like yourself, you spent a lot of time with Joshua to help your Korean become much more fluent. This meant occasionally being forced out of your room to interact with the locals and going off campus to interact with others who may not know any English.

Although, when he first walked through your room as you unpacked your things, Joshua kindly smiled at you, catching your eye, and began to introduce himself. Your heart was never the same after that, really. It started progressing more; even with all the exchange students, Joshua visited you the most. He would always offer to take you out to dinner with other friends of his, asking how your day was, and even just doing simple health checks where he makes sure you’re healthy physically and mentally.

Never had you seen him act this way with any other exchange student.

After shutting your door, you pressed your back to the door and slid down. You ran a hand through your hair and sighed. You didn’t know why your heart was racing the most for: the candles or Joshua Hong.

-

You sighed once you entered the dormitory. After a long day of classes and several attempts at an essay, you sluggishly walked up the stairs, feeling extremely exhausted. Above you, the sounds of people talking filled your ears. You came to a halt, trying to listen in to what they were saying.

“Yeah, Vernon has the other floor, I have the third floor,” Your ears perked up at the familiar sweet voice. You couldn’t hear what the other person said, but you could tell they were talking about your floor. “I love the people on my floor, especially - oh, hey Y/n!”

Peeking up, your eyes landed on Joshua and a blonde boy standing behind him. Your cheeks turned red like you had been caught spying. He began walking down the stairs, stopping at a few steps in front of you. “Hi, Joshua.”

He smiled. “Hey, do you wanna come with us to get dinner? I’m going with a couple more friends who only speak Korean. It might help you.”

“Ah, no thanks. I’m going to go take a nap, but thanks for the offer.”

Joshua raised an eyebrow. “Everything alright?”

You nodded. “Yeah, Psychology just sucks.”

“Definitely,” He laughed. “I’ll check up on you later tonight. Have a nice nap, Y/n!”

The two began walking down the stairs, continuing their previous conversation as you stayed still with eyes squeezed shut. Joshua Hong, what were you doing?

-

As promised, Joshua ended up knocking on your door later. When you opened the door, half lidded eyes from being woken up from your nap, Joshua grinned and walked into the room. Being half awake, you didn’t think of your candles being out in the open. Usually when he knocked, you raced to throw the candles in your closet. However, you were practically still asleep as you sat on your bed, trying to adjust your eyes to the light.

“Did I wake you up?” He asked as he sat down next to you.

You nodded. “Yeah, but I needed to wake up so I can sleep tonight. Anyways, anything you need?”

He shook his head. “Just checking if you’re alright. You’ve been asleep for almost three hours. Do you need me to go get you something to eat?”

“No, I can get it myself.” You said, slurring your words. Yeah, you were definitely still asleep.

Joshua let out another famous laugh as he sat up from your bed. Before he responded, his eyes caught the candles in the corner. “Tsk, I was going to go get you some food, but are those candles? You know that’s a safety hazard.”

You shot your head up and glanced over at the candles. Your cheeks began to turn red. “Wait, Josh, I can get rid of them.”

He shook his head. “You know the rules, Y/n. I’m gonna have to write you up.”

“Joshua,” You whined, falling back on your bed. “Please? I’m too tired to fight you right now. I’ll let you check my room everyday, please?”

“Everyday, huh?”

“Yes, everyday,”

“Well, if you insist,” He hummed. “Tomorrow, get rid of the candles and I won’t write you up.”

-

When the next day came, you looked at your candles with a sigh. They were your favorite scent: strawberry. Frowning, you groaned. Your mom had shipped them all the way to Korea to have them just thrown away. You bit your lip and looked around your room. There had to be somewhere where you could just hide them and tell Joshua that you threw them away.

Looking into your closet, you spotted it. You could just stick the candles in a shoebox and everything would be fine. Why hadn’t you thought of this earlier? Shaking your head, you got a chair and began hiding the candles. Once you were done, you grinned to yourself and got off of the chair.

As if on cue, the door knocked. You hurriedly got off of the chair, putting it back where it belongs, and walked to the door. When, you opened the door and peered through the crack, Joshua stood there with his sweet smile and crinkled eyes. You smiled back and opened the door for him. He walked through, immediately glancing around.

“Are the candles gone?” He asked, looking over to where the candles used to be.

You nodded. “I threw them away this morning.”

Joshua grinned and looked around once more. “Good, good. I should get going, then. See you later, Y/n.”

Before he left, he put his hand on your shoulder, his eyes shining into yours. He patted it softly and turned towards the door. Once he left the room, his touch still tingled on your skin, wishing it had been there again. You let out a long sigh and ran a hand through your hair.

He was your RA, you need to stop.

-

A few days into Joshua checking your room daily, you found yourself eating dinner with him and his friends. Since your Korean wasn’t exactly perfected, you were sitting there as one of the blonde boys tried to explain to you what food you were eating. You laughed and repeated after him.

“Jjajangmyeon,” He told you slowly.

You nodded. “Jjajangmon.”

“No,” He shook his head. “Jja - jang - myeon.”

“For God’s sake,” Joshua cut in. “Y/n, just call it Korean Chinese noodles.”

The blonde boy began to yell at Joshua, you only being able to understand a few words like annoying, stop, and learn. You giggled and began to eat the noodles, watching as Joshua dueled it out with the boy next to you.

Earlier in the day, Joshua had asked you to eat dinner. Since you hadn’t been out of your dorm recently, you reluctantly agreed. It wasn’t like you didn’t want to learn more, but with classes and exams coming up, you needed to study more often than interacting more with the locals.

“Y/n, how’s your Korean coming along?” Another boy asked.

You looked over and smiled at Vernon. He was another local who knew English since his mother was American. “It’s coming along, I still can’t understand a little, but I can guess what you guys are talking about.”

He nodded. “I can always help you. My Korean is better than my English, unlike Josh.”

Joshua scoffed. “Yeah, your English only extends to memes and curse words.”

“Oh? Keeping the innocent facade, are we?” Vernon shot back. “Don’t listen to him, he isn’t as innocent as you think.”

-

You sighed and looked down at your homework. Korean history; your worst subject. You couldn’t concentrate; usually, you had your candles burning whenever you did homework. The scent always calmed you down, but since Joshua’s strict rules, here you were: suffering.

“Fuck it,” You whispered to yourself. Grabbing the chair again, you got the candles out of your closet and brought them down to your desk. You lit the candles and sat back down, attempting your homework once again. This time, you got halfway through the homework until you ended up falling asleep on your desk. The candles stayed lit, burning the scent all throughout your room.

-

“What did I say about candles?” You woke up, lifting your head off of your desk. When you blinked your eyes at the voice, Joshua came into view.

“What?”

He sighed and blew out the candles. “I walked by and smelt something strong. First of all, it’s not safe to fall asleep with candles lit. Second of all, I thought you said you got rid of them?”

You groaned and rubbed your eyes. “They help me concentrate, how was I supposed to get rid of them? Plus, my mom bought them for me.”

“What if your room caught on fire? What if you got hurt, or even worse, died?”

“Joshua, it’s just a candle.” You sighed.

He shook his head. “No, it’s not just a candle. Most home fires start by lit candles, did you know that? Here you were, falling asleep with them lit. God, Y/n, you could have been hurt.”

Furrowing your eyebrows, you grabbed your candles out his hands and put them on your desk. “I didn’t get hurt, though. Look, I understand that you’re just doing your job, but you don’t have to lecture me about it. I know the safety hazards.”

“I’m lecturing you, because I care about you. Why won’t you listen to me? I have to go out of my way just to make sure you’re taking care of yourself.”

“Don’t then,” You scoffed. “I can take care of myself.”

“Obviously, you can’t. I always have to remind you to eat, to sleep, and to make sure you’re having a good time here in Korea.”

You sighed and gripped your hair. “Joshua, can you leave? Take the candles, I don’t care. Just, go please.”

And so he did. He took the candles without a word and walked out of your room. You looked at the time and sighed. It was way past quiet hours, yet here you were: bickering with your RA. Shaking your head, you looked back down at your homework, that had bits of drool on the paper. You wouldn’t be able to finish it now.

-

Days followed after that incident; Joshua didn’t pay any attention to you and started spending more time with the other exchange students. With your ego, you acted like it didn’t hurt, but really, your heart ached every time you saw him giving that crinkled eye smile to another girl. Although, you weren’t going to admit it.

You stood at the balcony of your floor; the door to the lobby was wide open, making it easy for you to hear what was going on. Actually, you left it open to hear Joshua talking to the others in the lobby. It’s been almost a week after the candle incident and he still hasn’t talked to you.

Once or twice, he’s made eye contact with you as you both went along your business on campus, but quickly averted his eyes and continued to walk past you. It really pissed you off and at the same time, it hurt. He never ignored you like this before, yet here he was, mad over a petty argument.

“Actually, do you want to grab dinner with some friends tonight?” You heard in the lobby. Your ears perked up and you looked back at Joshua talking with another girl on the sofa.

“That’d be so cool, actually! When are you going?” She asked.

He was inviting someone else to dinner? You bit the inside of your cheek and turned back to the view, trying to cool your anger. Dinner with his friends was a thing that you two did together, it was exclusive. Joshua knew you were listening and he was taking advantage of the fact.

As the two continued to talk, a tear slipped past your lashes and trailed down your cheek as you planned Joshua’s demise.

-

Two weeks passed and you sat in your room, putting up your laundry. Joshua still hadn’t talked to you and kept inviting other girls to dinner with him. It was all because of fucking candles. You rolled your eyes and hung your clothes in your closet.

Without Joshua’s constant nagging, you actually forgot to eat dinner a few times. Last night had been one of those nights where you forgot to eat and fell asleep at three in the morning due to another essay. Your stomach growled and your eyes burned from the light. You had to admit, Joshua did help you take care of yourself. Groaning, you shook your head at the thought. You were more than capable of taking care of yourself, and you could prove that.

As you turned your head to grab more clothes, your eyes caught it. Your eyes immediately widened and you backed away quickly until you collided with the wall. A shriek left your mouth as you stared at the little beast on the floor, scurrying from your obnoxious loud shriek. It ran towards you, making you cry out again.

Not even seconds later, a familiar face bursts into your room, looking around for you. Joshua walks in furrowing his eyes at what your screaming at.

“What’s wrong?” He yelled out, looking around.

You pointed at the furry beast running across your floor, backing away as much as you could. “A mouse!”

Without saying anything else, Joshua left the room and came back moments later with a clear bowl. He got on top of your bed, watching the mouse run around. He held the bowl in the air, waiting for the right opportunity. Once the mouse neared the bed, he slammed the bowl over the rodent, trapping it into the bowl.

You let out a sigh of relief and watched Joshua scooped the mouse into the bowl and put the lid on it. He glanced over at you, seeing you near tears. Joshua set the bowl to the side and approached you.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Nodding you wiped your eyes. “I’m fine, I just, hate those little assholes.”

Joshua laughed and pulled you into a warm hug. His arms were wrapped around your shoulders, squeezing you softly. You sighed and returned the hug by placing your arms around his waist. It was relaxing and honestly, you missed it.

Softly, he mumbled. “I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you lately.”

-

After the rodent situation, Joshua had gone back to normal. He began checking up on you and inviting you out to dinner again. It was relieving; fighting made everything tense and unenjoyable. Now that Joshua was back, it felt like you could breathe again.

You were laying in your bed, enjoying your weekend afternoon. The week had gone by so fast; with homework left and right, you spent most nights trying to finish the assignments as Joshua sent reminders to eat or get some sleep. You were really thankful of him. Those two weeks without his constant reminders, your health began to decline.

Letting out a breath, you closed your eyes and enjoyed the peaceful day. That is, until your door began to knock. Groaning, you sat up from bed as the knocking continued. When you opened the door, Joshua stood at the other side with a big smile plastered on his face.

“Yes, Joshua?”

He peered into your room. “Surprise check?”

You furrowed your eyebrows and looked around your room. “I don’t have anything. You took all of my candles.”

Joshua shrugged and walked into your room to check everything. He looked into your closet, opening drawers, checking under your bed. You sighed and sat on your bed as you watched him snoop through your things.

Once he finished, he looked at you and grinned. “Everything looks good.”

“Is this going to be an everyday kind of thing?” You sighed.

He shook his head. “Nope, I just wanted to annoy you.”

“Really, Josh?”

He laughed and began walking out. “Oh, one last thing,” He walked back over to you, quickly pressing his lips to yours for a split second and walking out. “See you later, Y/n!”

You sat there, blinking slowly as the door shut behind him. You pressed your fingers to your lips and furrowed your eyebrows.

What just happened?

-

The week passed like nothing had happened. Joshua was being his normal self, inviting you to dinner, helping you with Korean, and attending the movie nights in the lobby. Joshua said nothing about the kiss, and neither did you. The two of you went back to normal, but the thought still lingered in your mind.

Joshua’s plump lips pressed against yours.

You laid in your bed, unable to fall asleep. His lips felt like they were all over you; your lips, your neck, and your thighs. Groaning, you sat up from bed and bit your tongue. It was about three in the morning, way past quiet hours. You grabbed your phone and typed out a message to Joshua.

You: Joshua, are you up?

Josh: Yeah, what’s up?

You: I’ll be over in a second.

You grabbed your keys and practically ran out of your dorm, locking it up, and walked down the hallway to Joshua’s room. Knocking on the door, you crossed your arms. He opened the door, hair disheveled and circles under his eyes.

“It’s quiet hours, Y/n,” He told you. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

Shrugging, you walked passed him and entered his room. It was tidy and kept; unlike yours, which was a complete utter mess with clothes everywhere. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw your strawberry candles lit, sitting on his desk.

“What the hell?” You shouted. “Why the fuck are my candles here?”

Joshua laughed and shut the door. “I have to admit, they do smell pretty good.”

You furrowed your eyebrows and turned to Joshua. “You’re an awful RA. How dare you?”

“Oh?” He began to walk closer to you. “Any other RA would have written you up. Anyways, why are you here at three in the morning?”

Biting your cheek, you averted your eyes and remembered why you had come. The thought of his lips pressed against your entire body flashed in your eyes. You took in a deep breath and opened your mouth to speak. Except, nothing would come out.

“Y/n?”

“Why can’t I get that kiss out of my head?” You blurted. “I keep imagining your lips all over my body and it’s driving me insane.”

Silence filled the room. You squeezed your eyes shut and hid your red face.

Why did you do that? Why, why, why?

“You’ve been thinking of me, huh?” He said softly. When you opened your eyes, he was closer to you. His hands found your hips, gripping tightly. “Missing my lips?”

You were taken back. “Joshua, what are you doing?”

He smiled and pressed his forehead to yours. “Doing what I should have a long time ago.”

Then, his lips were on yours again. This time, his lips were there to stay. He moved his lips passionately, sucking on your bottom lip, teeth occasionally scraping. While he attacked your lips, his fingers were pressing into your hips.

You pulled away for air, which gave Joshua the opportunity to kiss down your neck. You let out a whimper when he began to suck on your sweet spot.

“Joshua, what the hell?” You breathed out. “Since when have you liked me?”

He hummed against your neck, causing you to let out another whimper. “Since the first day I seen you moving into the dorm. God, I wanted to pin you to the bed right then and there.”

Your head went back, giving him more access. “Why didn’t you just tell me instead of confusing me?”

“I’ve been inviting you to dinners and spending almost all of my time with you. Can’t you take a hint?”

His hands then went under your shirt, fingers trailing up to your chest. He found your hardened nipples immediately. Chuckling, Joshua squeezed the nubs and pulled away from your neck, looking at your face.

“No bra, huh? You came all the way to my room, knowing you didn’t have a bra on?” He smirked as he traced his thumbs across your nubs.

You nodded and let out a breathless moan. “I couldn’t sleep, I kept imagining you kissing me all over my body.”

Joshua grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your head, freeing your chest. He gave your lips another peck before grabbing your breasts in each hand, his mouth latching onto one. He swirled your nipple in his mouth, flicking it as you let out a moan. His mouth felt heavenly pressed against your skin, like it was made just to taste you.

“Joshua,” You breathed. “I need you.”

He hummed and released his mouth from your chest with a pop. “Where do you need me, baby?”

“Josh,”

Joshua stood back up, taking your waist and leading you to his bed. You fell back on the bed, watching as he stripped himself of his shirt. While he was stripping his clothes, you began pulling your pajama shorts down, leaving you just in your panties.

“Look at you,” He breathed. “You’re so beautiful.”

You began to blush. “Touch me, I need you.”

He nodded. “As you wish, baby.”

His hands trailed up and down your torso, getting closer and closer to your pantyline. A kiss was pressed to your lips, then your jaw, to your neck, and further down as he went. His fingers hooked your panties and slowly pulled them down as his lips neared your core. You laid there, anticipating his mouth around you.

Once his lips pressed against your mound, he pulled your panties down your legs, throwing them to the side. The cool air hit your core, making you squirm underneath him. 

Joshua hooked your knees over his shoulders, moving his face closer to your center. His breath hit your lips, he knew what he was doing. 

“Josh, I can’t take your fucking teasing anymore. Please-”

His mouth attached itself to your core, lips wrapped around your clit and sucking softly. A loud moan left your throat as your fingers reached down to intertwine into his hair. Joshua let out a groan as you tugged at his hair. 

He then began to lick long strips up your slit, making sure his tongue played at your hole simultaneously. You gasped at his movements and looked down at him. Joshua looked right back at you, giving you a smirk as his tongue flicked your clit with his tongue.

Your head went back again, feeling his mouth attack you. You could feel his cold hands trail up your thigh, leaving goosebumps along the way. As his tongue played with your clit, he prodded his middle finger at your hole. Pushing it in, your back arched as he slowly thrusted it in. 

It was a slow pace: his tongue matching the pace of his finger. Soft moans left your lips as he slowly picked up the pace.

“Josh, I can take another.” You told him, breathlessly.

“I’m sure you can,” He said, giving you another lick. “But do you deserve it?”

You nodded, begging for him to put another in. Laughing, he traced his index finger around your hole and pushing it in. You gasped from feeling full, moaning at his movements. He began to pick up the pace, until he was rapidly abusing your pussy. 

Moans were hiccuping out of your mouth, getting closer and closer to your high. Joshua held down your thighs, knowing good and well that you were getting closer.

“Joshua, I can’t - I’m - fuck.” You breathed out. “Gonna cum, I’m gonna cum.”

He picked up the pace to an unimaginable pace, causing your moans to become louder as he kept on. Soon enough, your stomach began to twist and you unbuckled beneath him with a whine.

Joshua immediately slowed down, letting you ride out your orgasm. You breathed out, feeling yourself become weak. Josh licked away your cum softly, making sure not to touch your sensitive clit. After he finished, he backed away from your thighs and crawled up to your face. He laid next to you, placing his fingers on your cheek.

“Tired yet?” He asked.

You nodded, placing your hand over his. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I can take care of you.”

He chuckled. “No need, we have tomorrow and the next day.”

“Why did you do that?”

“What?” He hummed. “Make you cum?”

You scrunched your nose. “Yes, that. Just, why?”

“Like I said, I’ve wanted you since the day I seen you,” Joshua stroked your cheeks. “But, those strawberry candles just made everything easier.”

the end.


End file.
